


Nameless Harem

by PrinzessDina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale, Multi, Original Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: Reverse HaremA collection of males lead by a female.One little mistake can lead to a catastrophy.





	Nameless Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting my old story "The Harem". Now with better plot and a somewhat fleshed out AU.

Ink strolled around his doodle sphere. It has been a while since he’d done that. Constantly fighting Error made a huge dent in his schedule. He had missed so many births of new AUs. He would be angry at his rival, if it were not for the new exciting stories he could watch over.

After looking into many of the new AUs doorways, he spotted one that was a bit further away from the others, not connected to the path. He drew a bridge towards it and stepped on the small island. It was quite bare, the floor being made of stone. The door was a calming, dark brown color and as he touched it, he felt it was made of very smooth wood.

Judging from the bareness of the island and it not being connected to the path, it was most likely an AU still in development. But he felt curiosity bubble up from within him. Ink gripped the golden door handle. “Just a quick peek! Don’t want to spoil myself.” He pressed down the handle and opened the door just a tiny bit, quickly peeking through.

The skeleton saw nothing but darkness. “Guess I am too soon. Better leave it alone until it’s finished.” Ink let go of the handle and turned around, walking back onto the path. He was not disappointed. He had other new AUs to look into.

He forgot he hadn’t closed the door.


End file.
